


I am the Monster You Created

by Short_Circuits



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: and i kinda like it, but I didn’t mean for this fic to be this long, i made this au without much thought, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Everyone is born with a twin. And when those twins turn 16, they take the Test. One twin passes, one twin fails.At the time, X and Ex are heartbroken over leaving each other, but over time X forgets. He lives his life. But all that time, Ex was lying in wait for his revenge.
Series: Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812241
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	I am the Monster You Created

Ex had finished first. The thought relieved him as he was finally able to catch his breath. But quickly it was replaced by repulsion. He shouldn’t be relieved. If he was first, he was more likely to pass. Which meant X would fail. And of course he didn’t want that. 

But there was still a part of him that was happy. A selfish part. He tried to bury it down, forcing a look of concern onto his face once he heard the footsteps come up behind him. X’s face was flushed, his breathing short, but he had a sad smile on his face. 

“You were faster. Good job.” Ex’s stomach dropped, knowing what was likely to happen.

“The Choosing isn’t until tomorrow. Until then nothing is definite. Remember.” It felt like a lie. They both knew what was likely to happen. But he spoke it anyway. He couldn’t bear to see that broken look on his brother’s face any longer. “It’ll be okay.” Another lie. No matter what happened the next day, they would be brothers no more. That was just the way it had to be.

*

“As all of you know, today is the day of the choosing. The day when all of our young twins come of age.” The man up on the stage was old, ancient even, his voice raspy and his legs shaky. He had been giving this speech every year for almost 70 years, and so it was bound to mean he was old. “Yesterday all of them took the Test. The Test is a measure of each young person’s mental, physical, and social capabilities, a measure of how equipped each one of them is to our society. And from each set of twins, one passes, and one fails. The one who passes is welcomed into our community with open arms, and will continue their education leading into adulthood. And the one who fails will be banished.”

He said it with no emotion, no sadness at the thought of leaving half of the room full of children to fend for themselves. It was not a new concept to them. Yet the fear still lingered.

Ex could feel the slight tremors passing through X next to him, and so he reached out and grabbed his brother’s hand, rubbing comforting circles on the back of his palm. Their gazes met, and X’s smile was weak, but grateful. Ex tried to express his thoughts on his face, left hoping X would understand.

_You’ll always be my brother. No matter what happens._

Then the names began to be called, one last name at a time. Ex knew they would be last, they always were. So they listened as the other 49 pairs were called up, one led to the left through shining doors, the other shoved down a dark hall.

At last, it was their turn. 

“Void brothers. Please come forward.” And it was on shaking legs, hands still entwined, they made their way forwards. Step by step they walked closer and closer to the stage. Towards the information that would change their lives. 

Finally they were standing in front of the old man, and Ex pulled his hand away with one last squeeze.

“X and Ex. You have both competed in the Testing to the best of your abilities. And so now the Choice must be made. X, to the left. Ex, to the right.” 

Shock. Panic. There must have been a mistake. He’d failed? How? He’d finished first, he had finished *before* X what had happened? He tried to meet X’s gaze, but his brother had already turned away from him, and was already hurrying through the bright doors. And with an unceremonial shove, Ex was pushed through to the dark hall, down it, and out into a cold, dark, barren landscape. 

*

It had been many years since the Choosing. X had built a life for himself, becoming the head of a new expedition group. They’d left main society life for the hope of a new world, of new discoveries. It had been years since they’d seen anyone else, but that was the way they liked it. 

They thrived in their village, calling themselves the Hermits. And X was their leader. He knew each of his friends carried a weight, though some carried it heavier than others. But with time the memories were fading away, and soon he knew they’d be able to forget. They all would.

But there was one day a few weeks prior that stood out to X. They had found signs of a new portal. Now, they’d already conquered the Nether, claiming its hot, dangerous terrain for themselves and their people. They had thought it was the only dimension that existed outside of their own. But when discoveries of an old abandoned stone labyrinth with an odd ring in the middle made its way back to them, X became worried. 

What would this new dimension bring? What dangers, what rewards? He knew the other Hermits were itching to open the portal, and he could only avoid it for so long. So on one quiet, sunny day, they all traveled to the portals edge, slotting the missing pieces into place.

A void opened up in the center, wide and dark and deep. None of them moved, unsure of whether or not to jump in. But before any of them could make a move, a red blur shot out, throwing all of them back against the walls. 

X didn’t get a good look at the figure before he fell, only catching a glimpse at red armor and dark eyes.

But he hasn’t trained for nothing. He quickly shot up to his feet once more, pulling his sword out and pointing it at the stranger’s chest.

But the person only laughed, grabbing the blade of the sword firmly. And right before X’s eyes, the sword turned to dust, disintegrating. 

“Oh X. You can’t stop me now.” The voice coming through the helmet sounded oddly familiar, but the visor covered too much of their face for X to place it.

“Who are you?” X’s voice shook, and the person only laughed, reaching up to the sides of his helmet, pulling it off. Underneath was bright white hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes. 

“But of course you wouldn't remember me. Who would remember their own brother, right?” _Brother?_ What did the man mean?

“Ex?” Again, that laugh. Cruel and loud. “But… you’re a monster.” The man certainly wasn’t human, and with that one comment, the smile was wiped off his face, replaced by a snarl.

“You did this to me X! You! I never wanted to be… this,” He g sutured to himself, to all the vaguely inhuman features. “You took the life I should have lived. You took everything from me.” Ex brought out his own sword, made of a gleaming dark metal. X scrambled back, his voice shaking.

“But I’m your brother! You wouldn’t hurt your own brother!” Ex’s face was cruel, evil.

“Oh, so now you call me brother? Now, after all these years? It’s funny how you only do that when I’m about to hurt you, isn’t it? Well I am a monster now.” 

“You’ll always be my brother.” X was weak, scared, but he tried one last time to reach the human part of the man before him.

“Well then, brother.” He said the word mockingly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “It would be my pleasure to destroy everyone and everything you love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only meant for this to be like 300 words but now it’s 4 times that and I actually kind of really like it. I dunno if I’ll do more in this au, but if y’all want me to, just ask.


End file.
